Forgotten Son: Rebirth of the Otsutsuki Clan
by Neon dagger
Summary: summary inside
1. chapter 1

Forgotten Son: Rebirth of the Otsutsuki Clan

I don't own Naruto

Summary

Naruto has always been alone even in his own home ever since he was born as his sister was the Jinchuriki and in turn was seen as a hero while he was forgotten more and more as he and his sister aged until he was little more than a phantom lost and forgotten amongst the 'perfect family'.

Currently

A 12 year old Naruto was in the library copying down the katas for fighting stances and bladed styles of the uzumaki clan as well as Minato's own special teleportation seal after a few minutes Naruto finished his copies and put the originals away and put his in a safe place in his room behind a safety and hiding seal within a loose board in his room and before he could get up his door was thrown open.

"Oni-san spar with me now!" demanded Naruko before she took off to the training area within the compound Naruto gave a sigh and mold it over in his head (If I go I will must like get the crap beat out of me and if I don't Naruko will complain to Kushani and Minato and I will be punished…shit!) Naruto stood angrily and walked out to the training area.

Naruko was angrily tapping her foot as Naruto approached "What took you so long?" Naruto stared at her blankly "Let's just get this over with Naruko." Naruko gained a sneer "What are you afraid get your butt handed to you." Naruko then got into the stance that her parents had taught her.

Naruto didn't reply and instead got into one of stances that he taught himself and waited when suddenly Naruko threw herself at him and attempted to land a kick but Naruto managed to duck in time and then he managed to land a hit on Naruko's leg making the girl fall allowing Naruto to put some space between himself and Naruko before she got up grounding her teeth as she did so.

Naruto began to inch forward slowly as Naruko got back into her own stance before they reached the middle of the ring before Naruto struck with a kick to Naruko's side slamming into her before she managed to grab his leg before elbowing his lower leg earning a gasp of pain from Naruto before he flipped and knocked her out with a kick to the jaw.

Naruto stood and gave a worried sigh before he felt something move dark begin to form behind him just as he turned he was greeted with a fist two the face knocking Naruto into the wall of their home before Naruko dashed forward again and began clawing deeply into his chest repeatedly until several golden chains restrained her before Minato dashed forward and slammed a seal into Naruko's stomach causing the dark chakra to disappear leaving the girl to fall to the floor unconscious.

Naruto watched as his parents once again ignored him in turn for his sister as he began to lose consciousness due to blood lose no one not even Naruto were aware but before he closed his eyes one last time his eyes changed first the pupil shrank and then several rings formed before a single tome appeared on the outer most ring and then the changed vanished as Naruto's world turned black.

Minato teleported to the hospital with Naruko while Kushina ran and grabbed Naruto and shushined and once they were there Naruko got a checkup and Naruto went to the ER to attempt to save the young boys life.

5 hours later

The doctor arrived and gave Minato and Kushina the news "The boy is stable but the hit to the head that Naruko delivered caused internal bleeding and he has entered into a coma however there is good news the Kyuubi's chakra is helping heal him…I believe that due his exposure in the womb has helped with this although I am not sure what will happen to him once he awakens."

Minato spoke first "What room is he in?" the doctor looked at the two "Room 208." and with that the doctor left to deal with his other patients leaving the two parents to run to their child's bed.

Once they were inside they were met with the sight of their son his chest covered in bandages and a few around his head and he also possessed a faint crimson glow around his entire body which had paled considerably since they had last saw him and the whiskers had also darkened and his nails had turned into claws.

Minato and Kushina looked down at the child whom once share a much greater resemblance to them but now had far few and they had to live with the fact that they were at least somewhat responsible for both their son's and daughter's current state.

Suddenly the door to Naruto's room was thrown open by Naruko whom ran then ran in and stood in front of her parents "What are you doing in here with him!?"

Minato and Kushina looked at their daughter in shock Kushina was the first to reply "Naruko your brother is really hurt why are you acting like this?" Naruko gained an angry yet confused face "What do you mean you guys are the ones acting weird I mean you never cared when I hurt him before so why now?"

Both Minato and Kushina froze before they gained an angered expression Kushina once again spoke first "What do you mean 'when you hurt him before.'?!" screamed Kushina causing Naruko to back up slightly before she replied "W-well when I make Naruto spar with me I sometimes go too far and I hurt him a bit but whenever he goes to you and Dad, you just ignore him or tell him to quit being whiney so I thought It would be ok to go further and I even started to hit him a bit outside of training."

Kushina and Minato were at a loose as to what they should say but they had discovered something monumental their daughter whom seemed so innocent was in fact torturing her twin for no reason other than that she could both Minato and Kushina looked at their daughter whilst finally understanding just how deeply they were rooted into the situation how their focus on their daughter and lack of attention to their son had left them with one child reveling her true nature with the other in a coma.

Suddenly Naruto shot up startling every one inside the room before Minato the call button signaling for the doctor to come while Naruto simply and quietly got off his bed and moved towards his sister much to everyone's confusion before Naruto slammed his hand into his sister's gut only to wrench it backwards pulling the deep crimson chakra that the Kyuubi was known for that foul and potent chakra was now being ripped and absorbed.

Naruto's face held no emotion as his sister squirmed and writhed in agony whilst he drained her tenant of its chakra and while this was going on Minato and Kushina tried to get to their kids but the Kyuubi's chakra was producing an effective shield and as such they could only watch as Naruto finished what he was doing before he backed away from his sister his expression never changing as he moved to the door only to be stopped by the doctor whom had just arrived.

The Doctor looked down and was shocked at who he had run into "How…how are you awake you were in a coma there is no way you could have recovered this quickly?!"

And cut


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten Son: Rebirth of the Otsutsuki Clan

Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

Recap

The Doctor looked down and was shocked at who he had run into "How…how are you awake you were in a coma there is no way you could have recovered this quickly?!"

Currently

Naruto stared blankly at his doctor and once again attempted to walk only to be stopped again by the doctor who then did his best to guide Naruto back to his bed while Naruto's parents tried to figure just what Naruto had done to his sister.

After a few minutes the doctor managed to get the boy back to the bed before he turned to Minato and Kushina "How is he awake… even with the Kyuubi's chakra it should have taken at least a day for him to awaken?"

Minato spoke first "I don't know he just stood up suddenly and then he did something to Naruko with the Kyuubi's chakra." as Minato said this he pulled up his daughter whom was still withering from whatever Naruto had done before pulling her shirt up and channeling chakra to the seal to see if anything had changed.

Minato gave a sigh of relief as it appeared that nothing had changed but he was wrong there was a tiny seal barely visible to the human eye near the seals the controlled where the chakra went this was made through burning the flesh into the shape of the seal with the large amount of chakra from the Kyuubi.

The doctor sighed and walked over to Naruko leaving Naruto on the bed the doctor checked Naruko's pulse and pupil dilation before running a diagnostic jutsu confirming that the Hokage's daughter was fine aside from the spasms.

"Well your daughter seems fine but I have yet to check your son again." the Doctor then moved back to Naruto and repeated the process that he had done with Naruko before backing away slightly "Well your son seems to be under a trance of some variety might be some sort of instinct to take in the nine tails chakra since he was exposed to it his whole life especially so whilst in the womb."

Kushina cut him off before he could continue "A trance like a genjutsu?" the Doctor paused and collected his thoughts before he spoke again Naruko sat up confused.

"A trance is more psychological and while it takes longer than a genjutsu to prepare it has more hold on the victim although certain poisons can do similar things." said the Doctor gesturing to Naruto. Naruko managed to stand before she glared at Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto seemed to regain his sense of self and he fell back into the bed with a groan of pain as the bandages around his chest began to bleed slightly as the cuts in his chest reopened due to the movement and withdrawal of Kyuubi chakra which had seemingly vanished but in actuality was drawn into Naruto.

Naruto stumbled back before he let loose a scream and spasm as the Kyuubi's chakra burned the receiver seal into his very coils allowing the chakra to enter directly into his chakra network making his chakra denser and have more in general.

The doctor quickly moved to Naruto's bed before pressing the call button and not long after a group of nurses rushed in and began trying to figure out what was wrong with the boy and while that happened the Hokage and co were shoved out of the room.

5 minutes later all the hospital staff exited the room and the doctor paused his brows furrowed in confusion before he gestured for the trio to move closer to him "I can't find anything wrong with him aside from the fact that his chakra capacity and density is growing quickly and it has an odd color to it according to one of the Hyuuga nurses…although I can't be sure but for a second I thought that your boy's eyes were different and not only that but when I saw that he wasn't looking at us he was looking at nothing but he had a look of recognition in his eyes like he was seeing something we weren't …it was unsettling to say the least so for the night at least we need to hold him for the night."

With Naruto later that night

Naruto sat quietly in his bed his right hand resting over his stomach as he looked through his window at the moon which to him appeared to house a sharigan like design but with rings and many more tomes than the usual three and along with the moon Naruto was treated to the sight of a beautiful yet rather pale and slightly see through woman whom had three eyes two Hyuuga eyes in regular the place eyes should be and then there was the third eye the one with a matching design to the moon centered in her forehead.

This woman said nothing made no movement aside from blinking just stood er floated above him at first he tried ignoring her but his patients was wearing thin now so he turned looked her in two of her three eyes this seemed to get a reaction from her she blinked in surprise and her frowned deepened slightly "How can you see me?" Naruto simple mimicked her frown "I don't know and I don't particularly care I would like to know though…are you real?"

The woman's frown became a deep rooted scowl "Yes I am real but I still wish to know how you are able to see me…although now that I have gotten a good look at you, your chakra is more like mine than any of these 'ninja' of modern day." the woman moved closer and actually touched his face causing him to flinch as her hands softly trailed his cheeks as she stared into his eyes.

The woman almost flinched as his eyes changed showing a pattern similar to her own Shari-renningan and after a moment of contemplation she spoke "I will teach you."

Naruto pulled away from her hands with a confused look causing the Shari-renningan to disappear "What are you talking about…what would you teach me?" asked Naruto looking the woman whom he was almost sure was a hallucination at this point.

The women moved closer to him again before her Shari-renningan focused in on Naruto and she replied "Everything." and with that she channeled a bit of Chakra into her eye and pulled Naruto into a mix of her's and Naruto's mindscape.

When Naruto opened his eyes again he was greeted by two very clashing things, a large library and a huge beautiful and a single black line separating the two backgrounds.

The woman was much more tangible looking she was sitting in the front of the woods of her mindscape surrounded by big fluffy carrot eating bunnies Naruto however was rested in a seat at the only table in his library mindscape and after a second he brought his head up from its resting position off of the table before he began looking around taking in the area around him.

The library was expansive and seemed to never end it was at that point that a black and white rabbit bounced onto his table on his head and then dashed into the library not even giving Naruto a proper chance to register it.

After a moment Naruto turned to where the blur of fluff had come from and was greeted by the woman waving him over before she began lightly petting one of the rabbits which had taken residency in the woman's lap.

Naruto got up pushed his chair into the table before moving over into the other mindscape stopping once he reached the small field of bunnies "So where are we?" asked Naruto as he sat down and began stroking the closest bunny to him.

The woman looked up at him from her rabbit "We are within a conjoined mindscape of yours and my own mine being this forest and the Library being yours."

Naruto looked back at the library then back at her "And that thing that hit me, I am assuming it is a rabbit?"

The woman nodded "It is a rabbit and it's a piece of me to connect us once the mindscapes disconnect." Naruto nodded but gained a confused look near the end of her dialog "Why would you need a piece of yourself in my head?"

The woman just stared at him until he looked away from her but then she spoke "I need to be able to talk to my student while I am away."

"Student?" asked Naruto earning a nod from the woman "And since we are now teacher and student let us introduce ourselves, I am Kaguya Otsutsuki."

And cut


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten Son: Rebirth of the Otsutsuki Clan

Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

Recap

"Student?" asked Naruto earning a nod from the woman "And since we are now teacher and student let us introduce ourselves, I am Kaguya Otsutsuki."

Currently

3 whole years have passed within the combined mindscapes and Naruto was learning every second of the time he spent there but in reality only 6 months had passed but still plenty of time to train under Kaguya.

Within the mindscapes

Naruto took in a deep breath as Kaguya place her hand on his head and forced some of her chakra into Naruto and to her pleasure Naruto's body began to change as with every other time she did this but this time the changes were quick not slow and subtle as they were when they first began.

His horns grew and like hers they were animal like but unlike hers his took a form akin to that of a fox's most like due to that being the main pool of energy she was drawing from but aside from that, his skin paled almost matching hers in tone and his hair changed becoming silver-ish blond with faint red streaks Kaguya then pulled her hand away.

After a moment Naruto opened his red and rippled and stared up at his teacher whom gave a blank stare hiding her thoughts from him as always and so Naruto asked "Are you pleased sensei?"

Kaguya gave a small nod in response before she stood gesturing for him to follow which Naruto complied and got up following his master as she lead him to her forest where she sat and drew the rabbits near her to her lap Naruto wanting his own lap pet conjured a ten tailed wolf pup which nuzzled into his lap as soon as it settled.

As he stroked his conjured animal he looked to his master "We haven't sat here since we first met, Sensei why have you brought me here?"

The rabbit goddess softly scratched her rabbit's ears before speaking her words now much softer than any time she spoke before "This is where our training began and thus it is a good place to end it and to leave you with your mission."

Naruto could only nod at her words despite the slight sadness it brought him "Is your presence fading sensei?"

Kaguya gave a small nod confirming what Naruto had said "I am indeed fading but I shall return when you revive me my student so I shall leave you with your mission and a final reward so approach me Naruto."

Naruto dispelled his wolf pup and approached his master and sat down in front of her at which point she gently shoved the rabbit off of her lap Naruto could almost see through her already as she rested her hands on her lap before speaking again "First allow me to give you your mission capture the Jinjuriki and resurrect me and become my equal in power my son Zetzu shall help you with this once you awaken as I have informed him about you…and now for your reward." Kaguya leaned down and kissed Naruto's forehead gently before pulling away.

She gave him a small smile and spoke one last time as she became almost entirely see through "Please bring me back soon Naruto."

As Kaguya disappeared from the mindscape entirely her mindscape also began to collapse leaving the massive library of Naruto's mind in silence as Naruto took in his mindscape somehow it felt more lonesome than ever before.

Outside the mindscape in the hospital

Naruto sat up in bed and instantly his monitors went crazy before settling down with a continues and monotone screech as Naruto pulled the cables out of his body and within a few minutes a doctor and a few nurses were in the room.

After a quick check up the doctor made a call to Naruto's biological parents and with the news that their son was awake earned a quick response as they were there in seconds thanks to Minato's flying thunder god technique.

They tried to go into their son's room but the doctor stopped them "I need to speak with you before you enter the room." both Kushina and Minato allowed themselves to be guided to his office.

Once they were settled in the doctor spoke "Now as you are aware your son is awake but is very unlikely that he is the same kid that he was when he went under."

Kushina was the first to ask "What do you mean?" the doctor gave a sigh and swept their hair back with one hand before replying "Naruto despite being in essentially a coma his brain waves registered sometimes as strenuous activity and it seems likely that his brain constructed some false reality to compensate for whatever caused his coma and it's likely that it has altered his personality."

Kushina and Minato took a moment before Minato asked another question "Still no leads on his…physical changes?" the doctor this time gave a positive nod then gave a response.

"Yes actually we were very lost at the beginning but as of late we decided to test chakra and as it turns out it was his chakra it was changing becoming denser and it was affecting his gene expression and now he is what he is." the doctor had to take a moment to collect them self as they were getting too excited as they spoke.

Minato and Kushina could only try to process what the doctor had said and after a moment the two nodded to each other and spoke "We would still like our son."

The doctor gave the two a look but guided them back to Naruto's room where the two were greeted by their son staring at them with seemingly vacant blue eyes.

1 month later at Ninja academy

Naruto could only stare on in boredom as his teacher droned on about dead men who's power was nothing compared to his master's but Naruto knew he had to learn and of the world it strongest and while his chakra was dense and vast and his control was decent for the size of his coils.

But his physical ability is lacking and it would be a smart idea to have another weapon besides his chakra thus going through the academy gave him a good break to unsuspiciously look for info.

But while this gave him opportunities to learn he wasn't expecting the classes to be so lacking in useful subjects and instead taught only the basics of Konoha history and they hadn't actually even started any physical training so Naruto came up with a plan and has been fining out the smaller details and even came up with a training regimen to help make up for the school's rather lacking curriculum.

However Naruto inner thoughts were cut off as he found himself dodging an eraser which was aimed for his head and Iruka shouted from the front of the room "Naruto no day dreaming!"

Naruto gave one of his vacant stares not even blinking until the teacher looked away a shudder and went back to his chalk board Naruto sighed he was beginning to hate these so called classes.

At home

As soon as Naruto entered the living room Kushina was up and hugging him however Naruto pushed her away his face as blank as ever much to Kushina's despair and then Naruto pushed passed her and made his way to his room where upon making it to the door he deactivated some seals on his before entering where he was greeted by another him or to be precise two of him both reading advanced books over chakra manipulation and control.

The two looked up at Naruto and then in unison pointed to a note which had at our training ground written on it so with a nod the clone that just read the note popped allowing its days' worth of memories to return to the original leaving the other two clones to continue their reading after a moment to process the memories.

Within Naruto's training ground

Naruto flinched as the memories hit him and in that moment he was hit by a pitch black fist directly in the gut afterwards it was followed by a white foot to the face sending the boy into a rolling tumble which he managed to recover from mid-way to one of the caverns massive walls.

Naruto looked up after a moment and asked "Why did you stop Zetzu?" the mismatched man crossed his arms and replied.

"You were distracted I assume by the influx of memories from your clone?" Naruto gave a faint nod and massaged his temples.

Naruto after a moment took a breath and spoke "Should we continue?" Zetzu shook his head negatively " **No** we should call it good **for the night."** Zetzu's voice changing alternatively between the white and black halves.

Naruto got out of his stance "Ok so any luck on finding a suitable weapon?" Zetzu stared blankly for a moment in thought then replied " **I have found a possible but it would be** **a bad idea as the blade belongs to a member of Atasuki."**

Naruto's eyes gained a glint of interest "Hmm and what are the specifics of this blade?"

The white half of Zetzu spoke cutting off his counterpart "its shark boy's fishy sword." black Zetzu growled at his other half " **It is the chakra devouring blade of Kiri and it is in possession of a former sword men of the mist it is not really much of a cutter but rather a shaver."**

Naruto took a moment to speak "If we could study the sword we might be able to replicate it." Naruto looked to Zetzu for his reply.

"I believe that it is possible so I will see I can do." as Zetzu spoke he began merging into the ground leaving Naruto alone looking at that spot before he walked to a seal on the far end of the wall and placed his hand on it followed by a short pulse of chakra with a flash of crimson light the boy was gone.

Back at the house

A flash of light Naruto appeared above his bed which he promptly fell on with a swish from his blankets and despite this his clones didn't even look up from their books.

Naruto took a moment and made a cross like hand sign and a clone popped into existence Naruto then made another hand sign and his eyes grew heavy and he passed out while the new clone moved to the readers.

Once it was directly behind one a bladed bone emerged from the clone's palm the clone then gently pulled one of the reader's heads the one reading the control book back and slide the blade across its throat dispelling the clone.

The other book clone looked up from his book and pointed a single finger at the clone and then a hole appeared in the newer clones head making it dispel.

The book clone looked at his hand and then activated his eyes allowing him to faintly see the outline of his chakra which he had manifested as another hand reaching out from his forearm and after a moment to look over his work he used the chakra hand to decapitate himself making himself dispel.

And cut


	4. Chapter 4

Forgotten Son: Rebirth of the Otsutsuki Clan

I don't own Naruto

Recap

The book clone looked at his hand and then activated his eyes allowing him to faintly see the outline of his chakra which he had manifested as another hand reaching out from his forearm and after a moment to look over his work he used the chakra hand to decapitate himself making himself dispel.

Currently

Naruto sat up slowly as he woke up before turning to his door Naruto got out of the bed and exited his room before making his way to the kitchen rubbing his head as he sorted through his memories or the memories of his clones rather.

Once Naruto entered the kitchen however he was greeted by the sight of his biological family staring at him after a moment Naruto moved to the fridge, grabbed some eggs and a pan before making his way to the stove where he made himself some over easy eggs with bits of ham and turkey thrown in along with a smidgen of garlic.

While this was happening the family at the table ate awkwardly unsure of how to interact with the boy but their noses told them that he was a decent cook.

Once the eggs were done Naruto pulled a plate from the cabinet and placed his breakfast on it before exiting the kitchen before either of his parents could utter a word to him.

Naruto made his way to the his room where upon closing the door Naruto made several clones each of which began reading as Naruto sat on his bed and began to eat.

Once he was done with his meal Naruto used his teleportation jutsu to which was a modified version of his father's and teleported to his training ground.

Zetsu sat down and in front of the black and white plant man sat the sword they had been talking about the day before the sword itself was rumbling probably upset about being separated from its wielder Black Zetsu spoke **"I brought the blade."**

Naruto approached and lifted the sword despite its protests being made in the form of barbs that extended from the handle Naruto grimaced a bit at the pain but stroked the blade and spoke to the blade.

"Don't worry you'll be with your wielder in a bit I just wanted to see you for a bit." as Naruto spoke the blade stopped rumbling and the barbs retreated back into the handle which got a small smile from Naruto and a frown from white Zetsu.

"I don't understand how come it behaves for you?" the white Zetsu asked a bit of jealousy in its voice but Naruto remained calm and switched hands with the sword before he began drawing a seal array with his bloody hand on the ground before replying.

"That's because I treat it like a living being and give it the respect it deserves." stated Naruto as he placed the sword in the middle of the sealing array.

Naruto smiled at his array as he began sending chakra to it causing the sealing array to glow faintly and black tendrils began moving over and in between the chakra eating swords scales and after a moment writing began to appear at the bottom of the sealing array.

Zetsu looked over Naruto's shoulder before a confused grunt exited the mouth of Zetsu Naruto turned an angry scowl on his face and spoke "If you make another noise I will hurt you…" the white half pouted and the black half let out a sound of annoyance.

After a moment the writing at the bottom of the array ended and Naruto let a small smile break across his usually stoic face as he pulled out a piece of paper from a seal on his wrist before he began to copy down the writing at the bottom of the array and once he was done Naruto put the paper back in the seal and gently picked up the sword before gingerly handing it to Zetsu making sure that the black Zetsu half was the one to take it as the white half tried to grab the handle from Naruto and the boy simply smacked the offending hand away.

Naruto watched Zetsu return to his organization via merging with the ground and after a moment he pulled out the paper and looked at the list of items on it that made up the shark skin sword glaring and some of the contents as some of them were rather rare.

Naruto took a moment before to think before five clones popped into existence Naruto applied seal by passing seals and chakra absorbing seals to three of the five before the three vanished to accomplish their tasks while the remaining two got into stances and faced Naruto.

5 hours later

Naruto held his breath before he releasing it as he opened his eyes now ringed eyes before releasing black flames from his eyes which covered one clone which quickly dispelled due to the damage done to it the other clone formed a handle on his shoulder before reaching and pulling a bone blade from its shoulder the clone held the blade firmly and made a mad dash at Naruto whom responded with hand sighs before stomping on the ground saying "Magma release: the floor is lava."

The floor in front of Naruto instantly began to bubble and burst with liquid magma the clone jumped to avoid being dispelled before slashing at Naruto whom hardened the bones in his hand before grabbing the blade as it arched for his neck before snapping the blade and stabbing the clone in the neck dispelling it with the broken blade.

Naruto sat down a moment to gain his breath several minutes later Naruto stood and teleported away to his room before he laid on his bed and picked up a journal and began writing…"And Mai reached over and gently rubbed Narko's chest before leaning over and laying a kiss on the man's cheek." Naruto was the writer of a book series called hidden boyfriend this series like icha icha paradise it is a smut series but unlike icha icha paradise the hidden boyfriend has treats for both genders.

Its because of this shared focus that the series was explosively popular and quickly passed its predecessor in sales right now Naruto was working on the third book in the series hidden boyfriend: make your claim…now Naruto wasn't a pervert but he needed a means to earn a lot of money to pay for items and places however when he was looking for said means he heard Jaiya loudly proclaiming his books success so Naruto read one and decided that it was trash and that if such trash was selling Naruto could defiantly make better ones.

Naruto smiled as he let a small smile come across his face as he turned a page and began writing again.

And cut


	5. Chapter 5

Forgotten Son: Rebirth of the Otsutsuki Clan

I don't own Naruto

Recap

Naruto smiled as he let a small smile come across his face as he turned a page and began writing again.

Currently 3 days later

Naruto's no doubt would have twitched his day was shitty enough after his biological donors tried to corner him before he left for school and now his sister was challenging him publicly even going as far as to mock him before issuing a bet.

"If I win you forgive me and you go back to how you were before your little accident!" Stated Naruko arrogantly as she stood on her side of the little dirt ring that the academy used for spars.

Naruto raised a single eyebrow at her before replying "You know I am rather curious about that what did you and Minato and Kushina tell everyone about what happened?" Naruko began to sweat slightly their parents had wanted to keep what happened under wraps and so they said that Naruto injured himself while training himself.

At her anxious look Naruto's relatively blank face began crease as a soft almost delicate smile spread across his face before continuing "Oh so they don't know that it was you who put me in the hospital after you lost control of the Kyuubi and attacked me…Tsk Tsk Naruko lying is bad." Naruto could help but snicker internally as the looks his sister was now getting and several children were already whispering to each other whilst occasional taking fearful and confused looks at Naruko while Iruka and Miziki looked on in confusion unsure whether or not to believe their student.

Naruko on the other hand was grinding her teeth she could hear some of the things the other kids were saying but her attention was drawn back to Naruto as he spoke again "Naruko I will take you up on that bet but in return if I win you will serve as my test dummy for some of my experiments."

Naruko smirked at Naruto before replying "Your on just don't burst into tears when you lose Naruto." Naruto lost his smile and stared his sister in the eyes for a few seconds before looking at Iruka, the elder male got the hint and nodded before readying his arm to start the match and once he was sure the two were ready he swiped his arm down starting the match.

Naruto fell into a stance that Zetsu had taught him while Naruko rushed in before attempting to hit Naruto in the chest in an attempt to knock the wind out of him but Naruto slapped her hand away angling it just past his head before striking Naruko in the throat causing the girl to gasp and wheeze as she clutched at her throat and backed away.

Naruto rushed in and punched the girl in the face the crunch of cartilage in her nose was heard by everyone present as was Naruko's cry of pain and within a second Naruto was in her guard and laying into her chest and stomach with hard punches and just like that a switch was flipped and a small and faint cloak of red enveloped Naruko and several kids in the crowd screamed.

Naruko roared and swiped at Naruto tearing the front of his shirt in four lines but he managed to dodge enough to avoid any serious physical harm just a four faintly bleeding lines on his chest to show for the attack Iruka immediately body flickered away to get the Hokage.

Naruto smiled he could feel how faint the Kyuubi's chakra was as compared to when she first attacked him hence only the faint aura of red instead of the intense cloak Naruto rushed forward and punched her in the nose again causing the nose to break a second time and whilst her head was thrown back he got behind her and put her in a choke hold while making sure to restrain her arms.

This however only lasted a few seconds before Naruto was pulled away by the scruff of his shirt before being thrown away Naruto managed to land on his feet before turning to look at who had grabbed/thrown him it was Minato the man was staring his daughter a second before rushing in and applying a seal to Naruko before turning to face Naruto a scowl on his face as he picked up Naruko and walked over to Naruto before roughly grabbing Naruto's arm before vanishing in his signature yellow flash.

At the Hokage tower

Minato almost threw Naruto at one of the seats before gently placing Naruko in the other before he turned to Naruto with an anger that only a truly upset parent could muster before he tried to smack Naruto across the face Naruto had other plans however he ducked.

This only seemed to increase Minato's "What in the hell do you think you were doing Naruto you exposed Naruko's secret you have put her in danger?!"

Naruto simply tilted and replied "Like letting your son get his chest torn out by his Yoki crazed sister?" Minato's face contorted into a snarl.

"WE HAVE TRIED TO REACH OUT TO YOU!" yelled Minato but Minato was shocked when Naruto released his own snarling reply.

"AFTER YOUR DAUGHTER EXPOSED MY INTERNAL ORGANS!" Minato flinched as Naruto continued but in way more similar to his usual tone "I was left alone to the point that I made most of my meals for years I had to steal money from you and Kushina to buy myself cloths because you would never listen to me long enough for me to request any…family cares for one another and if that is the case Hokage then you and your ilk aren't my family…look at the situation we are in right now the second you arrived you didn't check on me at all you just threw me away and sealed the Yoki away before manhandling me."

Minato froze as he processed what Naruto had said he didn't even notice Naruto get up and move to the door however what Naruto said next caught his attention "This was the last straw for me Minato expect some papers in the morning as well as a council meeting." Minato looked up just in time for the door to his office to close.

As soon as the door clicked shut a sly smile made its way onto his face before he schooled his features and began walking down the steps making sure to grab some papers from the secretary that would allow him to self-excommunicate himself from his clan meanwhile he felt his some of the clones pop and he smiled internally as the memories came and informed him that he now had a copy of the entire clan library.

And cut


	6. Chapter 6

Forgotten Son: Rebirth of the Otsutsuki Clan

I don't own Naruto

Recap

As soon as the door clicked shut a sly smile made its way onto his face before he schooled his features and began walking down the steps making sure to grab some papers from the secretary that would allow him to self-excommunicate himself from his clan meanwhile he felt his some of the clones pop and he smiled internally as the memories came and informed him that he now had a copy of the entire clan library.

Currently

Naruto was sitting in front of the council on a chair provided to him before the whole council was addressed by Minato ordering the meeting to begin.

"We the council are here by convened on request of Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." stated Minato "You may now state your reason for calling this council son."

Naruto snorted at Minato before speaking "I am not your son you have made that perfectly clear to me these past few weeks Minato and as for my reasoning for requesting for the honorable council to convene is that I wish to self-excommunicate myself from the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans as they have proven themselves incapable of taking care of one of their two children namely me."

The Hyuuga clan head spoke first "Where is your proof of this neglect?" Naruto reached into a bag and produced a medical file his medical file before pulling several copies of his wounds and injuries when Naruko had first attacked him.

"These are the supposed 'self-inflicted' wounds that happened during my 'self-training' the ones that put me in a coma which many of you no doubt heard about…" Naruto saw several heads nod and saw Minato and Kushina pale considerably "These wounds were actually caused by my sister who had temporarily lost control of the tail beast inside her and as credence look at the doctor's notes and note the underlined word."

Many looked at Minato and Kushina a look of confusion for some others it was a pleading look mentally begging for Naruto to be lying and that they hadn't tried to cover up the attack but at the couple's refusal to meet their eyes they joined everyone else in looking at the file and reading the lines Naruto had mentioned **Subject's wounds appear to be heavily tained with yokai.**

"Minato and Kushina tried to cover up their daughter's assault and loss of control and the way they chose to do this was also stupid blaming my wounds on me and that is a another subject of mention they refused to train me but trained Naruko all the while and this also made my life difficult in Naruko's own treatment of me." said Naruto before pausing and flipping one of the pages on the paper that he kept with him.

"If you would flip to the next page you will see a diagram of old wounds I have received throughout the years which I may also mention that I was never brought to the hospital for due to Minato's and Kushina's neglect even for the several broken arms and legs I have received and the only reason I have been able to go on as I have is because of the Uzumaki healing and some self-taught healing jutsu." Naruto paused as Tsume raised her hand.

"What do these wounds have to Naruko?" asked Tsume already having an idea but she wanted to confirm although she hoped that she was wrong.

Naruto let a small smile cross his face and for a brief moment everyone was stunned Naruto was a rather beautiful child even with the fox like horns sprouting from his head and after that moment Naruto spoke "Well all these wounds were inflicted by Naruko would be taught and then use her newly learned moves on me and I was unable to deny her a fight or else she would run to her parents and complain and then they would force me to fight her."

Several people especially the civilians looked aghast at Minato and Kushina Minato looked down in shame but Kushina was stuck looking at all the pictures and words showing or describing all the wounds her son had received while under her care but her eyes lingered on the parts mentioning his chest wounds several healed cases of broken or cracked ribs before the most recent along with the long deep scratched marring his chest and stomach.

Suddenly Naruto sat down and sat his paper in his lap "If you still feel the need you can contest my request but be warned I have a mountain of evidence backing me Minato, Kushina."

Minato looked up and was about to speak but the stares of his fellow council members silenced the words in his throat and he looked back at the table Kushina however didn't let the stares of her fellow council members and friends, now possibly ex-friends at this point, and spoke "You are my little boy you can't just leave us your family!"

Naruto didn't speak at first he just held up his paper and pointed at it before finally speaking "Family takes care of each other and protect one another and if that is the case then what about you and your 'family' has been a family to me Kushina?"

Kushina couldn't help the tears that prickled at her eyes nor could she stop them from leaving when her son her only son stared at her with uncaring eyes.

Minato looked up again and this time he spoke "Please just let us try again, please Naruto."

Naruto's reply was cold and detached "I wasted most of my life trying to get your attention and love I am not wasting another second of my time or energy."

Minato cringed before speaking "All in favor of legalizing Naruto's excommunication from Namikaze and Uzumaki clan?" the majority raised their hands earning a larger cringe from Minato and an almost silent sob from Kushina before Minato asked for all against and of course Kushina, himself, and two others raised their hands and Naruto's excommunication had become official.

Minato with his shoulders slumped spoke "Are there any more things to be brought up during this council meeting?" and to everyone's surprise Naruto spoke again.

"Yes I would like to start a clan." this statement caused several people in the room to gap at the boy and one of the civilians, one of the few to vote in Kushina and Minato's favor, laughed before speaking.

"And what permits you the right to start a clan?" to this Naruto just smiled raised his hand and to the shock of many his bone began to grow out of his arm becoming a long blade.

"I have the dead bone pulse…I discovered this ability after I had woken up from my coma." said Naruto admiring the blade before grasping it and snapping it free before pushing chakra into it and making take the shape of an actual sword.

And cut


	7. Chapter 7

Forgotten Son: Rebirth of the Otsutsuki Clan

I don't own Naruto

For anyone interested in writing stories crossovers or straight laced (None crossover) I have made a list of ideas on my profile Naruto based are at the bottom.

Naruto couldn't help but smile he had a new apartment all to himself away from his abuser and his donors and he could do just about anything he wished train as much as he liked make new jutsu practice skills his teacher had taught him without the need to conceal himself as he was given a small compound for his future children and family.

But that is a bit of a lie even though he had a compound he would have been spied on, a horrible habit that that Konoha had but it was a smart move none the less for at risk clans such as his own, that said that he was never really going to use the compound for training as he already had perfectly secure and hidden place to train.

Naruto couldn't help but allow himself a smile as he gazed out at the little area that was now classified as his property he wouldn't have kids not while the village was like it was and certainly the girls of good quality were few and their availability to him were…slim especially if he actually took what he considered important into his desired partner or partners if such an event arises.

Naruto formed several clones and sent them off to do various things one to go and buy some groceries another to go and talk to Tsume who seemed particularly offended by his treatment from his donors and sister hence his desire to talk with her possibly build a bridge/alliance between their clans.

However Naruto's thoughts came to a sudden stop as a stream of memories and smiled his clones had returned with an excess of required materials, as he no doubt would fail a number of times before he made a functioning version of his planed sword, and more importantly the blueprints for the seven swords of the mist.

Well copies of them at least as stealing the actual plans would make big waves thus Naruto had planned on having his clones use a seal to copy every detail.

Originally Naruto wanted to have only the Samehada blueprints but apparently his clone thought better of it and copied all of the swords' plans and even sent out its own clones to retrieve their materials in case they decided to make the others later or modify their sword.

Naruto almost couldn't contain himself for a moment he wanted to jump and shout in excitement but his teacher had taught him better than that and thus he would contain himself but no matter how hard he tried his smile remained even as he looked at the afternoon sky one last time before entering his home and body flickered to his hidden training area.

Once he was at his training area he was greeted by similarly smiling clones and the items that they had brought with them were strewn about the floor in a line up but Naruto couldn't bring himself to shake off the smile and straighten up and after one more look around at the clones Naruto dispelled all of them via bone blades to various fatal to damage parts of their bodies.

The rush of death memories was enough to bring his serious expression back and after he sorted through the other memories he began to spawn more clones until almost the entirety of the training area was full of clones.

After this was done Naruto spoke "All clones not interested in blacksmithing and blade working dispel." there was a second pause as the clones focused on their thoughts of the mentioned subjects before enormous amounts of popping rang throughout the cave leaving well under half of the group left.

Naruto paused another few seconds he spoke again "All clones interested in blacksmithing form a group on my right those interested in blade working on my left those interested in both get in the middle." again a few seconds passed as the clones did as they were told.

Once they were all grouped up correctly Naruto continued "Any clone not willing to work on our upcoming project dispel." another round of popping and less than half of the last group was left.

Naruto nodded at them and addressed the remaining "I want a sword I will leave the design to you guys…now come here in single file while I apply chakra seals to you guys."

The clones did as they were told and got in line as Naruto began applying the seal to each of them one by one.

After that was done Naruto spoke again "If you lose interest feel free to quit but repeat the process I did to you and then select something to research or learn…I will see to you later to check on you and pop you also if you feel that you have found something of interest be sure to make and pop a clone."

At the clones' nods Naruto left the training ground back to his house where he promptly began to make a late lunch of a small bowl of ramen, a bit of salad, and a small 9 oz. stake.

Naruto was rather fond of his cooking it was decent if he said so himself and he intended on offering to cook Tsume some if they deiced to talk more on the possible clan alliance.

Naruto for the first time since his teacher left he felt content for the time being.

After his lunch Naruto moved to his clan training ground and formed a sword before he began practicing a few basic stances and styles while making sure to only use the styles and stances that he read about from the public library.

It would after all be weird and suspicious if he never used his compound for anything but a house and never trained here or any other known place and still kept progressing at the rate that he was.

Speaking of progress and or the lack of, the reason Naruto wasn't at the academy today was the that he was that he was looking over his compound making sure that there was not any restriction seals, traps, explosive seals, or monitoring seals.

Not that he told the council that when he asked for the day off he simply said that he wanted to tour his new home and get used to it…they granted his request on the condition that he go the day after.

Naruto practiced his sword play for a solid forty minutes his muscles were sore and he decided to take break when Naruto felt a cold tingling travel down his spine, the sort of feeling one gets when they are being watched.

Naruto walked to a large root from one of the trees near the training ground and sat before closing his eyes and somewhat relaxed before activating his eyes and looked around for his watcher…and low and behold he found them there were two of them both had chakra and were hiding on the roof of one of the houses in his compound.

The two didn't seem to be doing anything aside from watching him for the moment thus Naruto decided to pretend to sleep see if they would do anything more.

With his eyes still closed Naruto slowly released his hold on the bone blade allowing it to fall to the ground but while he did this he formed bone claws underneath his skin ready to pop out at a moment's notice.

Apparently this was what the duo were waiting for as they body flickered closer by a few building before pausing seemingly to make sure that he didn't wake up before they began sneaking their way closer trying not to disturb their would be target.

Naruto made sure to keep his face relaxed and his breath steady the entire time as his guests approached his person Naruto allowed the two to get right in front of him when one of them finally spoke in monotone it was female "You have the chakra seals correct Danzo-sama wanted this one alive and undamaged."

The other another female spoke also in monotone "Yes I have seals as per Danzo-sama's orders." the duo shared their quite conversation not five feet from their target when the second female spoke again "We should begin so least we wake him."

Naruto allowed himself the thought of killing them but decided against it he could use them for more than that at least get some information out of them at the very least so Naruto formed a sealless smokeless shadow clone a few feet away behind a few of the trees with its chakra concealed.

Thus when they got close enough Naruto opened his eyes and trapped them in Tsukuyomi and while Naruto tried getting information about them and Danzo inside the clone began disabling seals and chakra via small needle thin chakra disrupting metal produced via the renningan part of his shri-renningan.

Needless to say Naruto failed to get any information out of the duo even when tortured or threated with Danzo's death even when shown said man's death in the illusion for three days so Naruto settled on simply cutting them from their senses able to move and speak if they tried but they wouldn't know they would just be alone in their own heads.

This lasted till the end of his illusion where all three of them were drawn out and returned to their minds the two girls however were restrained by now via wire made by Naruto's eyes and with all their seals disabled they couldn't run or signal their capture.

Naruto's clone stared at his handiwork making sure that it would hold his creator's would be captors before nodding to himself and dispelling giving Naruto the information of its time while they were in the illusion, only three seconds at max, particularly the seals and there placements on the captured two.

The two after coming back to their bodies were awkward having gone 7 days without a body or at least the functions of a body would probably do that to anyone but after they managed to organize themselves they simply refused to talk much to Naruto's annoyance but much to his luck Naruto had one last skill to use.

It was a skill he greatly disliked using it felt cheap and it used a large amount of Chakra not so much that it would leave him powerless but he would need a break after using it once and today he was going to use it twice this ability was another of the sharigan Kotoamatsukami.

Naruto was both happy with and disgusted by this ability as he wanted to prove the strength of his resolve to bring his teacher back against the resolve of others with his strength.

This ability completely negated that but at the same time he wanted to bring his teacher back as soon as possible and thus he had conflicted feelings for Kotoamatsukami and as to why he didn't just use it on everyone well he could only do it one person at a time and he would be completely drained after five uses in a day.

However his teacher was very happy with him when the ability was discovered as his eyes unlike her's held all of the abilities of the sharigan but they would never match the sheer power his teacher could put out with her trio of eyes but he was content with her praise.

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at the woman on the left and activated Kotoamatsukami replacing all of her loyalty to Danzo with loyalty to him and a bit of love so that they wished to do better of her own volition on whatever missions he gave her as well as a bit of a backstory making it seem as though she spotted him during one of her outings on Danzo's orders and just felt attached to him and such feelings grew until she eventually betrayed Danzo on this mission with her partner who was of similar mind.

Naruto left the woman's brain alone allowing it to make its own jumps and conclusions and after a moment to collect himself Naruto turned to the other woman and repeated the process.

After he was done Naruto cut the two girls loose and spoke to them "Hide in one of the compound houses and guard me I need to regain so of my chakra."

With a nod the two women jumped away and vanished and after a moment Naruto walked back to his house to take a nap only to find the two women in his house one standing guard near the front door and the other guarding his bedroom door.

And cut


End file.
